Mother's Day
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: It's Mother's Day on the island, and the Castaways plan something very special for Mrs. Howell. One shot.


Gilligan loved every holiday. Christmas and Halloween were his favorites, and he didn't have a least favorite. They were all special to him. He knew that Mother's Day was coming up, and it made him sad to know that he wouldn't be home again this year for the Gilligans' cookout. Every Mother's Day, his dad would grill hamburgers and hot dogs, and there would be the giving of gifts. Gilligan always made something special for his mother. It made him homesick to know that another year was going to go by, and he still wouldn't be home. Three years on this island. Three long years. Granted, it hasn't been all bad. The seven Castaways had their share of good times on the island as well as bad. They all grew to love each other like a family, and were always there to help one another when in need.

They didn't judge each other on anything, and loved each other unconditionally. That right there, was true friendship. As Gilligan sit thinking about his island family, he thought about Mrs. Howell. She was like a mother to him as well as to the Professor and the girls. This gave Gilligan an idea. He sprinted to the Professor's hut and entered without bothering to knock. Ginger, as usual was helping him, wearing her lab coat and glasses with her red hair in a ponytail.

"Professor! Ginger! I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Gilligan?" Professor asked, trying to keep his patience. Gilligan was like a brother to him, but sometimes he just wanted to shake him when he came running in like a wild man.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was thinking. Today is Mother's Day, and since Mrs. Howell has always been like a mother to us, I thought we should do something nice for her."

Ginger smiled. "Gilligan, that's a wonderful idea! What do you think, Professor?"

It was the Professor's turn to smile. "I think it's genius. What do you have in mind, Gilligan?"

"Well, I figured we could all do something very special for her. I don't mean just presents and a party or anything, but something really special."

"Ooh, I have an idea," Ginger said, excitedly.

She filled the men in on her plan, and they went to tell Mary Ann, the Skipper, and Mr. Howell. Luckily, they got Mr. Howell by himself as Mrs. Howell was sewing in her and Mr. Howell's hut, and Mr. Howell was playing golf. They all loved Ginger's idea, and went to set everything up.

The time came and Mr. Howell went to collect his wife.

"Come along, dear. The others have a surprise for you."

"For me? Oh, what is it, Thurston? I just adore surprises!"

Mr. Howell laughed, and wouldn't tell her anything. He led her to the area where they had the stage set up. Skipper was sitting on one of the benches, waiting for the Howells to join him.

"Are you folks ready?"

Mr. Howell nodded yes, and Skipper went up on the stage.

"I would like to say a few words. Mrs. Howell, Mother's Day is today, and I just want to say that I think of you as a sister, and I love you very much. You have the most class of any woman I've ever known."

Mrs. Howell was touched by the Skipper's words. Next came Mary Ann. She was wearing her gingam dress, and her hair was in red pigtails.

"Mrs. Howell, you are like a mother to me. My mother passed away years ago along with my father and I had to move in with my aunt and uncle. In a way, I think this shipwreck was a blessing in disguise. I do miss civilization, but I think I would miss you even more. I love you very much, Mrs. Howell."

Mrs. Howell was moved to tears. Next was the Professor.

"Mrs. Howell, as you know, I'm not very good when it comes to expressing my true feelings. I can talk about science and ferns all day long, but I have a hard time when it comes to something, or rather someone very special. You're a wonderful woman, Mrs. Howell, and I too, think of you as a mother. Happy Mother's Day."

Next was Ginger, wearing the gold dress she wore the same night she tried to get the attache' case from the Professor.

"Mrs. Howell, back in Hollywood I dated a lot of guys, but never ones that I was truly serious about. Your relationship with Mr. Howell has shown me that there are still decent men out there. I thank you for showing me the light, and I'm glad to call you my mom. Happy Mother's Day."

Next was Gilligan.

"Hi, Mrs. Howell. Happy Mother's Day. Every year back home we celebrate Mother's Day by having a cookout and I get a little homesick whenever a holiday comes around, but- I'm very thankful to have you here on the island with us, and I think of you as a second mom. I love you, Mrs. Howell."

Mrs. Howell took out her handkerchief and wiped her tear-stained eyes. Mr. Howell stood up and walked up on stage.

"Lovey, we've never had children of our own, unfortunately. But I have to say that I am thankful to have you in my life. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. You mean more to me than money. You mean more to me than all the gold in Fort Knox. I love you very much, dear. Happy Mother's Day."

Mrs. Howell couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something herself, so she climbed up on stage.

"You all are so wonderful! I love you all so much! Thurston, you're right, dear. We weren't able to have children, but I like to think of our island friends as our children. You all don't know how much you truly mean to me. I thank you for your kind words and I love you all."

They all joined in a group hug and decided to head back to camp for a party and presents.

It turned out to be a very nice evening. The Skipper played the music while The Professor danced with Ginger, Gilligan danced with Mary Ann, and the Howells danced. It really was nice. They were a family, and they had all made a pact that if they were rescued, they would always keep in contact with each other, and visit and do whatever they could to never lose touch.

Yes, it was a very happy Mother's Day indeed.

THE END


End file.
